


All Bets Are Off

by veryeclectic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, based on what we learned from "the ballad of duke baloney", takes place about a year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryeclectic/pseuds/veryeclectic
Summary: Scrooge and Flinty have a wager as to who’ll be the richest duck in the world. They had one fiscal year to plan and now, the time has come to settle the score.





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how the show will get there but Scrooge and Flinty’s bet is going to cost them both. I also think it’s Endgame for Season 2. This is a one-shot based on the last scene of “The Ballad of Duke Baloney,” wherein the sight of Glomgold with Scrooge’s money clip enrages the Scotsman. This rage makes him agree to an awful bet and this is what I imagine part of the “season showdown” could be like. Have fun!

All Bets Are Off

  

Glomgold Industries is ruinous. What was once an industrious leader of Duckburg’s economy is now barren in Glomgold’s wake. The building blazed for what seemed like days and soot cleaved to the floors like lead.

“You wouldn’t dare cross me, Flinty.” Scrooge McDuck is on edge. He’s risked his wealth, his company and very nearly his life on a fool’s bet with a daft duck. Once again, he’s put his greed above family and it’s time to pay the piper. “I’m giving ya one last chance to fold.”

Glomgold erupts with laughter. “Me!? Fold? I’ve got yu’ cornered, McDuck, and for th’ second  
time, you’ll be losing to th’ new…richest…duck…in the world!” With Scrooge’s back against the wall he eyes the papers in his rival’s fist.

“Lookin’ at these, are yu’?” Glomgold shoves his wares in Scrooge’s line of sight. “That’s right, McDuck! It’s the deed for your business.” He snatches them back before Scrooge can read them.

Scrooge rests both hands on his cane. “And I suppose if I sign it to ye, you’ll return the thing ya pilfered?”

“I don’t see why not.” Glomgold’s inflection makes Scrooge suspicious. “But first, why don’t yu’ tell me what it’s worth?”

“It’s worth pennies to you, ya dreadful dobber!” Scrooge lurches for the clip and nearly grabs it. He falls with the gesture.

“Look at yu’, McDuck!” Glomgold kicks up some dust in Scrooge’s face. “What’s it like to look up to me? You’ll be used to it soon enough!” His voice is firm and loud. Scrooge grimaces and shuffles to stand. “So, are yu’ ready to sign away your life’s work?”

Scrooge quickly mulls his options. He could call in some favors but old friends live far away. Or maybe there’s some magic he could conjure up—what was that one spell? No, he doesn’t have any artifacts on him. Or, perhaps, he could ask his family for forgiveness—again. Would they save him now? He thinks of Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Donald, Della, Bentina and Launchpad and drops his head in defeat. He’s failed them. He’s failed himself. Scrooge makes one final frown and nods to Glomgold.

“Owlson! Come.” Before Glomgold’s return from his stint as Duke Baloney, Zan Owlson kept the ship running. She tripled company earnings, raised returns on investment and finally improved community relations with the citizens of Duckburg. She’s brilliant. Now, however, she’s the assistant to the town’s worst. She too, regrettably signed a contract. In her hands now is the extended terms of the transfer of ownership of McDuck Enterprises. She lays the stack neatly on a singed desk.

Glomgold wears a ghastly grin as he asks Scrooge, “Any last words, McDuck? Maybe you’d like to admit I’ve bested you. Or maybe that I’m the best! Ha!” Zan rolls her eyes.

Scrooge feels a weight in his stomach. He ponders another insult but accepts defeat instead. A rare thing for him. Zan steps forward and presents him with an ornate pen. She took it out of a case. New. Scrooge raises his hand to pick it up but meets Zan’s eyes first. She looks at him with something he doesn’t understand. It’s a knowing look. Helpful. She nods. Scrooge doesn’t question it further.

“Step right up, McDuck!” Glomgold pushes Scrooge closer to the desk.

Scrooge stops just short of it and pauses. He turns around to face his foe. “Flintheart, I should’ve given ya a dollar when you were a boy. It was what I owed ye and I—I apologize. I won’t make that mistake aga—”

Glomgold slams his hand on the desk. “Cut the chinwag, McDuck! It’s too late for pleasantries. Your boundless arrogance and insufferable ego got yu’ here and now you’re payin’ my price.”

Scrooge’s face is hot to the touch. He feels a rage so strong and so sure he’s afraid he’ll—he’ll hurt someone. Scrooge takes a long, deep breath and lets it pass. He raises his hand to the paper. “Just the company, Flintheart. That was our wager. I keep the manor, the Bin and my family’s wellbeing. The rest is yours.”

“Yes, yes, that was our wager, ya geezer. Sign the sheet.” Glomgold rubs his hands together as Scrooge’s signature begins.

Scrooge McDuck, perhaps the greatest adventurer—and businessman—to ever live, has lost to a conniving crook. He hates the thought of it more than the loss itself. He can rebuild of course, he knows his business, but now he’s been bested twice. In his book, there’s only one strike left.

Flintheart Glomgold snatches the papers with a snicker. He nearly throws them in Zan’s face to collect. “Notarize these, Owlson, and when it’s done, I want you to invite the press.” Glomgold then tosses the gold money clip at Scrooge’s feet.

“Well, you’ve beaten me square, then, and I’ve made good on our deal.” Scrooge offers his hand. Glomgold aggressively shakes it. “ _Pleasure_ doing business with you.” He puts his top hat on, grabs the clip and prepares to leave.

“Allow me, Mr. McDuck.” Zan offers to show him the door downstairs.

Scrooge’s voice is flat. “Yes, thank you, Ms. Owlson.”

They take the stairs. Far away from her new boss, Scrooge eyes the owl. He considers asking about the look she gave him but she catches him.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. McDuck?”

“No, no. Forgive me. Just a passing thought.”

The two reach the doors in silence but Zan stops him just before he leaves. “Mr. McDuck, I’m sorry for Mr. Glomgold’s distasteful display and I do hope it won’t happen again.”

Scrooge shakes his head and says, “Ms. Owlson, I do hope you know you’re brighter than Flintheart could ever hope to be. And, might I add, you’d do well fr’ yourself to seek alternative employment.” Scrooge considers offering her a job with him but he’s got no business for her to work for; and the Bin’s money is depleting. He studies her. He waits.

“Thank you for your advice, Mr. McDuck. You’re an apt businessman and I’m always willing to learn from you.” She smiles professionally and offers her hand. He shakes it warmly. Scrooge tips his hat and is nearly off but Zan stops him once more. “Oh, my apologies again, Mr. McDuck. I should tell you I’m very close with the notary for Glomgold Industries and if there are any misdeeds or _unsigned signatures_ about the contract, I’d have to render it null and void.”

Scrooge pauses and lets the smallest smile slip. “Ms. Owlson, it’s been a pleasure.” He means it this time and winks. And with that, he’s off. She waves goodbye.

 

__________________________________

 

Zan Owlson is busy. Though she’s been stripped of her title as interim CEO, she’s never stopped working like one. She stacks the paperwork neatly on her desk and prepares it for the notary. Her work is almost done. She gathers her briefcase and clipboard, but she’s forgetting something. The pen. Zan makes her way back to the office penthouse and finds her pen just where Scrooge left it. And there, on the floor, the case seems to have fallen out of her bag. It’s open with the plush interior for all to see. Stitched inside by a master embroiderer is the company name: Mrs. Mallard’s Disappearing Ink Pen.

 

///

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I like to think Scrooge losing to Glomgold would change him. He stops calling him “Flinty” because he respects him even less now. He’s sure there was foul play. From now on, Scrooge only greets with him with a strict, “Flintheart." Angst, am I right?


End file.
